Death From Above (Call of Duty 4)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks a U.S. AC-130 over Western Russia. The satellite analyzes its weapons: a 25mm Gatling Gun (GA12), rate of fire: 1800 RPM; a 40mm Bofors Cannon (L60), rate of fire: 100 RPM; a 105mm M102 Cannon (M102), rate of fire: 10 RPM. The camera then positions on an AC-130 TV Operator. From Above" 2 - 04:20:18 Russia Imaging TV Operator Spectre Gunship The AC-130 flies over Western Russia with Captain Price and his SAS team in sight. Captain Price: Wildfire, we're moving up the road towards the town to the east. Confirm you have a visual on us. AC-130 TV Operator: Got eyes on friendlies. AC-130 FCO: Crew, do not fire on any targets marked by a strobe, those are friendlies. The AC-130 flies over the town ahead of Price. The player can switch thermals between white or black hot. AC-130 Navigator: Uh, TV, confirm you see the church in the town. AC-130 TV Operator: We see it, start the clock. AC-130 FCO: Roger that we're there, start talking. AC-130 Navigator: You are not authorized to level the church. Do not fire directly on the church. AC-130 TV Operator: Got a vehicle moving now! A vehicle can be seen entering the town. AC-130 FCO: One of the vehicles is moving right now. AC-130 TV Operator: Personnel coming out of the church. Enemy personnel can be seen coming out of the church. AC-130 FCO: We have armed personnel approaching from the church, request permission to engage. AC-130 Pilot: Copy. You are cleared to engage the moving vehicle, and any personnel around you see. AC-130 FCO: Affirmative. Crew you are cleared to engage but do not fire on the church. The AC-130 Gunner fires down on the enemy. As shots are fired, AC-130 Crew Members say various lines: AC-130 Gunner: (firing the 105mm) Shot!; It's shot! (reloads) Gun ready! AC-130 FCO: We got a vehicle on the move.; Ka-boom.; More enemy personnel.; There's armed personnel running out of the church.; Right there...tracking.; Oopsie-daisy.; You gonna get him?; Yeah, good kill. I see lots of little pieces down there.; Roger, guy movin'.; That's a hit.; Get that person.; Tracking.; Uh, we got a runner here.; Guy runnin'.; Niiiice.; Cleared to engage enemy personnel.; Light 'em up.; Good kill good kill.; Ok he's movin' again.; Nail those guys.; Yeah, take him out.; Ok, you got him. Get back on the other guys.; Enemies crossing the field.; (Gunner blows up a truck) Shit, must've been a full tank of gas.; More enemy personnel; Get that guy.; Yeah, direct hits right there.; You got him!; There's a guy by the car.; Nail those guys by the building.; Confirmed, vehicle neutralized; Target Reset. AC-130 TV Operator: Hot damn!; They're taking cover by the wall.; Woahhh...! AC-130 Pilot: Yeah, cleared to engage.; Copy, smoke 'em.; Ooo that's gotta hurt.; Set scan range.; Recalibrate azimuth sweep angle. Adjust elevation scan.; Clean up that signal.; Target reset.; Rollin' in. (Xbox 360/PC only; Kill 5 enemies with one shot to get achievement: "Straight Flush.") If the player fires too close to Price and his team. AC-130 FCO: Uh, you're firing too close to the friendlies, I repeat, you're firing too close to the friendlies. Watch for those IR strobes.; Check your fire, you're shootin' at friendlies - watch for the blinking strobes, those are our guys! As enemies are eliminated, Price's team moves forward through the town. Price: Wildfire, this is Bravo-Six, be advised, we're passing a large church and continuing towards the main highway! Keep up the fire! Bravo-Six out! AC-130 Pilot: Roger that. Engage anything without a flashing strobe light. Those are all hostiles. The AC-130 continues providing air support for Price's team. Two vehicles are seen driving down the main highway. AC-130 FCO: We got a moving vehicle here. Negative negative. Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage any vehicles on the main highway. Price's team can be seen stopping the vehicles on the highway. At gunpoint, they tell the civilians to get out. Captain Price: Wildfire, we're going to commandeer civilian transports on the main highway. Cover us! AC-130 FCO: Crew, do not engage any vehicles on the highway, those are civilians. Ground units are acquiring alternate transport at this time. Do not engage any vehicles on the highway unless cleared to do so. AC-130 TV Operator: I bet that guy's pissed! That's a nice truck! AC-130 FCO: Nah, hehe, he's scared shitless. Price's team marks the vehicles with IR strobes. They drive down the highway and make their way out of the town and through the woods to the extraction point. Price: Wildfire, we're marking the vehicles! Confirm you see the beacons! AC-130 FCO: Roger, we see the beacons. Crew, do not fire on the vehicles with the marked with the flashing beacons. I repeat, do NOT fire on the vehicles with the flashing beacons, those are friendlies. The AC-130 begins to fly over a curved road towards a village. AC-130 Navigator: Heads up. Hostile forces are setting up ambush points along the curved road. AC-130 FCO: Uh, Navigation, which one's the curved road over? AC-130 Navigator: Fire control, do you see the water tower, over? AC-130 FCO: TV, confirm you see the water tower. AC-130 TV Operator: Are you talking about the uh, water tower near the intersection? AC-130 Navigator: Roger, that's the one. And next to that water tower is a curved road, do you see that? AC-130 FCO: Roger that. AC-130 Navigator: Track that road into the next village. You should be able see another water tower in the village further down that road. AC-130 FCO: Uh, we're having trouble acquiring the village. How far up the road is it? AC-130 Navigator: Approximately...uh, hang on...It's about 2 klicks along the curved road, going away from the highway. AC-130 TV Operator: Roger that. AC-130 Pilot: We're banking towards the village. Standby to engage ground targets. As the AC-130 flies over the woods, enemy personnel can be seen firing RPGs. AC-130 TV Operator: We got hostiles setting up along the curved road. AC-130 FCO: Hostiles preparing to ambush along the curved road. They're partially concealed by the trees. AC-130 TV Operator: Whoa, someone's just fired an RPG! AC-130 FCO: Roger that. Crew, go ahead and take out everything in that village. The AC-130 fires upon the village in the woods as Price and his team drive down the road. AC-130 FCO: Armored vehicle right there! Right there, coming out of the barn. AC-130 Pilot: Targets in the village are confirmed as hostile. Cleared to engage. Smoke 'em. Captain Price: Wildfire, we're under attack. We could use some help here. AC-130 FCO: Crew, track those smoke trails and take 'em out at the source. Clear a path for our guys. AC-130 TV Operator: Personnel on the roof of that U-shaped building. AC-130 FCO: Uh, U-shaped building? AC-130 TV Operator: Roger, it's the one with the square structure on the roof. It's the one with a flat roof. The AC-130 continues firing on the village. After eliminating hostiles in the village the AC-130 flies over a junkyard where the LZ is ahead. Price's team can be seen exiting the vehicles and moving towards the junkyard. Captain Price: Wildfire, we're approaching the LZ at the junkyard and leaving the vehicles. AC-130 FCO: Roger that Bravo-Six. Crew, friendlies are leaving the vehicles and moving on foot towards the LZ. Do not fire on any personnel marked by a flashing strobe. Affirmative. Keep watching for those strobe lights. Those are friendlies. AC-130 TV Operator: Enemy personnel in the junkyard. AC-130 FCO: Crew, go ahead and smoke 'em. Man these guys are goin' to town! The AC-130 fires down on enemy personnel in the junkyard. As the junkyard is cleared, Price's team can be seen moving towards the LZ. Captain Price: Wildfire, we've reached the LZ, but we're taking fire from all sides! Request fire support on all sides of the LZ, danger close! AC-130 Navigator: Enemy personnel closing in on the LZ from multiple sides. Danger close. Recommend you stick to the 25 millimeter in the vicinity of the LZ. The AC-130 takes out enemies around the LZ. Two Chinook helicopters fly in and land in the LZ AC-130 FCO: Crew, be advised, friendly helicopters entering the area. Watch your fire. AC-130 TV Operator: Copy. The AC-130 continues its fire on the junkyard and the surrounding area of the LZ. Price's team reach the LZ. Captain Price: Wildfire, we're moving towards the helicopters now. Thanks for the assist. Bravo-Six out. AC-130 FCO: Hehe, this is gonna be one helluva highlight reel. AC-130 TV Operator: I heard that! Price and his team bring Nikolai to the helicopters. They take off. AC-130 Navigator: Crew, VIP is secure and in custody. Good job, everyone. AC-130 Pilot: Roger that. Returning to base. The AC-130 flies away from the junkyard and out of Western Russia.